


How Do I Convince You I'm Serious?

by Sh4rky



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: How Xander and Laslow ended up together. A prequel to my "Through Xander's Eyes" series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got the wedding piece to finish but I was up at 6 AM to get the Switch with my husband after falling asleep around 2 and this first chapter was super easy to write. I had the day off and wanted to get something down.

“Good evening Xander sir, I've got your mail here, how are you doing today?” The young intern poked his head into Xander’s office after knocking. He had a hand full of envelopes, all for Xander and probably uninteresting drivel from investors. The company's fourth quarter was doing well, but to the investor's it never seemed to be well enough.

“Not too well, I'm afraid.” Xander looked up from his laptop to man in his doorway. He was fresh out of high school, and how he managed to get an internship here so soon was still was a mystery to Xander.

“Sorry to hear it, sir,” the intern made his way towards his desk to set his mail in the “in” box.

“The HR manager has sent me emails saying that there’s a young intern hitting on all of the women in the office, some of whom were in the presence of important clients and investors.”

The intern froze for a moment, but regained composure quickly and now stood in front of his desk. “Oh do you know the identity of this devilish intern sir?”

Xander was in no mood joking this morning and his brow furrowed and mouth curved into a small frown. “It was you Laslow.”

“Your powers of deduction astound me sir, there's probably a hundred interns here this year.” Laslow kept a forced polite smile on his face, but his eyes gave his nervousness away as they shifted between Xander’s own eyes.

“That's not the worst of it. Why don't you take a seat?”

Laslow gulped and his smile slipped a little as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Xander’s desk.

“I received another email this morning. ‘Same young intern escalates heated debate into yelling match. Witnesses report he joined to impress a young secretary.’ What possessed you to do such a thing?”

“The full moon, perhaps?”

“This is no laughing matter Laslow. You do good work, and whatever’s asked of you. How you manage to do everything asked while chasing skirts all day I have no idea, but I would not want to see you fired for it.”

“Ahaha, it's a gift I suppose. I appreciate your support, now if you'll excuse me, I have some more work to be done.” Laslow began to push his chair away.

“Hold on, I talked to your supervisor this morning. After your mail drop to me, your work will now be covered by someone else.”

“Wait, so I don't have any work? Do I still have a job? I thought you said you didn't want me fired?” Laslow’s completely lost the fake smile, and his eyes widened in panic.

“You'll still have a job, you're just getting a different one. I'm making you my personal assistant. I've probably needed one for a few years now and you've certainly showed you can handle a workload as demanding as mine is. If you have so much free time with your current one. Plus you're stuck with me now, so there'll be no more harassing the ladies downstairs.”

“You're babysitting me, and I get to do your menial labour.” Laslow pursed his lips.

Xander ignored the comment as best he could. “You'll be working slightly longer hours, but you get every other Friday afternoon off, and you'll be getting a raise to compensate. While you will be doing some menial work, like grabbing lunch, setting a schedule, and the sort, I also hope to be giving you a portion a of my workload.”

Laslow looked completely unimpressed with situation.

“I mean, if you'd rather be without a job, I could look elsewhere for an assistant.” Xander stared the boy down, and Laslow shrunk in his chair.

"N-no sir. You don't need to look elsewhere.”

"Good, then it's settled." Xander returned to his laptop, sending out an email to both payroll and HR to confirm the change.

"Yes sir." Laslow mumbled.


End file.
